BestFriend,
by jaybbycakes
Summary: Stanley Marsh is Kenny McCormick's best friend. So, when Stan get's dumped by Wendy Testaburger, Kenny goes all out to cheer his friend up. /RatedMatureForLaterChapters.


_BestFriend, by shewhomarstheskinofgods._

I, Kenneth McCormick bit my lip, as I looked at my best friend. My best friend, who just had his heart broken by some sleazy bitch. My best friend, was Stanley Marsh. Stan had been dating Wendy Testaburger for years.. Ever since they were Eight. That's pretty harsh, especially after all the shit they've been through together. "S-Stan come on, stop crying man." I knelt beside him, patting his back. Stan looked up, his eye's bloodshot from all the crying , water stains on his cheeks.

Stan glared at me, harshly. I stood back up, sighing. "Come on, Stan. People are starting to stare." I said. It was true. Townsfolk glanced over at the boy's, wondering why one of them was on his knee's, crying into his hands. I looked around, searching through the small crowds for Kyle. Kyle Broflovski, I swear when he came out of the closet, I wasn't surprised. I saw the lusty looks he gave Stan. Gross, Style. Unfortunately Kyle had left with his father on a 'business' trip.

So, all that was left was Eric Cartman. That fatass. He is one rude son of a bitch. I looked back at Stan, he rubbed his eye's and wiped his nose on his sleeve. He looked up at me, I extended a hand. I hoisted him up, making him stumble but I caught him. Stan's tan face turned a light pink. I smirked, my famous 'Kenny' smirk. He pushed me away and started walking towards his neighborhood. I sighed and watched him leave. If he was going to be a little bitch, let him. I shut my eye's, Stanley Marsh my best friend. Also the most miserable shit head in the world right now.

* * *

I, Kenneth McCormick, almost killed Wendy Testaburger today. You see, After Stanley Marsh left to his house being the little miserable shit head he was, I ran into Wendy. She was with Leopold Butters Scotch, her gay friend.. And Bebe's plaything. Butters had changed, a lot. He grew out his hair, which was sort of like mine just.. Longer. He was still a wuss, that's never going to change. I saw his honey eye's stare at me intensely. I swear, I think every time we see each other he's undressing me with his eye's. I stretched, my arms in the air. My hoodie went up, showing my boxers. I saw him look away, his face red. I walked over to them, tapping Wendy's shoulder.

She spun around, her black long hair hit my face lightly. As soon as she saw it was me, her intense blue eye's locked onto mine. She furrowed her eyebrows and had a disgusted look on her face. "What do _you _want, Kenny?" She asked, harshly. I kept my cool, I glanced over at Butters behind her. I dug my hands into my pockets and sighed. "Stan is really upset. He's been crying ever since you told him." I stated, in an annoyed tone. I saw that disgusting smirk form on her pink lips. "Really? Good." She said back. My finger's formed a tight fist. "How can you say that? He loved you, Wendy Test-a-Tit. Do you not understand that? Or did Bebe's slutty blondness rub off on you?" I almost yelled.

She poked my chest, firmly. "Excuse me? Who are you calling a slut? Look at you, Kenneth." She said, angrily. I smacked her in her face. She held her cheek and frowned. She looked at Butters and motioned for him to leave. Butters nodded and left. She looked back at me and cried, "Only Losers hit girls!" I laughed, crossing my arms. I saw tears in her eye's as she left the store, crying. I spat on the ground were she stood. "Test a tit."

* * *

I, Kenneth McCormick, just made fifty bucks. Yes, after the whole Wendy incident I made money. Just sold my body for a few minutes, but I am not a slut. I bit my lip and pulled up my pants. I stood up and dusted myself off. Damn my ass hurt. I almost fell over, but someone caught me. "Kenny!" Stan said worried. I see, now my shit head of a best friend was being nice to me because my ass hurt. Stan held me up, his dark blue eye's locked with my baby blue ones.

He bit his lip, I saw him look at my lips. I smirked and almost yelled out in frustration as he let go of me, making me fall on my ass. I whimpered and got myself up. "Don't turn all gay on me, Ken." He said. I glared at him. "I tried talking to Wendy, Stan." I saw him frown and stuff his hands in his jean pockets. His frown, made me frown. "Stan.." He looked up and softly smiled. "I wanted to tell you.." I paused for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. "That she doesn't care. She never has cared, Stan. You deserve better, man. Way better." I looked up after I said that. I thought I would see him standing there, tears coming from his eye's. Tears coming from my best friend. Stanley Marsh wasn't wailing like a baby, now he was looking at me with those beautiful blue eye's. Those dark eye's that made everyone melt.. Everyone, meaning me and Kyle.

"Thank you Kenny. You're a real good guy and a great best friend." He said. His words made my heart leap like a frog, out of it's cavity and into his hand.. Metaphorically of course. I felt my face get hot, which was impossible since the cold wind was digging into my face. I looked down, "Stan.." I murmured. He smirked and kissed my cheek. I turned a deep red. How badly I wanted to kiss him, I bit my lip to keep from doing that. I didn't want to scare away my best friend, the one I loved in more then a brotherly way. "I should be heading home." He turned to look at me. "I'll see you at school Kenny." And with that he left my side, leaving my alone. My heart ached, just for his touch one more time. I squeezed my eye's shut. "Bye Stan." I muttered softly. I wish he could see how much he means to me.

* * *

_A/N: _so yes, that was my attempt at a South Park story.

so R/R and tell me how i can improve.

I might or might not have a chapter 2,

it depends if i have enough reviews. ;)


End file.
